Pumpkin's March
by NigaitoXTaito435
Summary: This is a love story of Oliver and Kaito. But you will be shocked on how they meet and who is Oliver's father.


Pumpkins March

The little boy walked down the street. No one knew this boy's name, or where he came from. All they knew is that he was royalty, and that he carried a pumpkin where ever he went. The boy with the eye patch smiled only to bear sharp teeth. No one cared for this boy anymore…. Except for this one man, a man with blue hair. He was said to be the meanest guy in town, but he took a liking to this odd boy. He went over to the boy and asked "What is your name, young lad?"

The boy smiled bearing those sharks like teeth again and said with a high voice "My name is Oliver, Oliver Pumpkin."

The man smirked and brought him in. The boy put the pumpkin at the door and it turned to stone as it molded into the wood work. The boy looked over to the man and smirked "Aren't you afraid of me yet, mister?" he asked as he walked over to him.

The man smirked and looked over to the boy. "I am not afraid. Because you are the prince of the Pumpkin kingdom during Hallows eve. I have been waiting your return," He kneeled and kissed the boys hand "My lord."

The boy smiled and brought up his subject. "Get prepared for the night. We will take over the world on all hallows eve." He said with a devilish grin.

Later that day he was sharpening a knife with a grinding wheel when the constables came to inspect the place. They went to the basement where the boy was grinding his knifes. The man came behind and said "Time to feed, my lord."

The boy chopped the constable's heads off and smirks. He said with a warm but sinister tone "Thank you, my loyal subject. Your candy is in the fridge."

The man smiled and the boy ate the flesh off of the bones of the bodies. Oliver looked like an animal that was feeding on their food. After he was done Oliver set hellfire to the bones and they were sent to the fiery pits of hell. The boy smirked and looked over to the knifes, "This hallows eve, will be mine." He laughed evilly and the man came back down. "My lord, Hallows eve is in two weeks. Shall we go and scout the people in this miserable town?" The man said as he looked at Oliver with deep blue eyes.

"We shall, Kaito." The boy said as he licked all the blood off.

Kaito smirked and blushed at the same time because his young master was so cute and hot. He fell in love with his master. He wanted to be the one to take the boys virginity. He went over to the boy and held him from behind. Oliver looked up at him and smirked. He knew what the man wanted; it was exactly what the boy wanted too. He boy got out of the man's grip and bent over a table nearby. Kaito blushed more and moved to be behind the Oliver. Already Oliver could feel Kaito's hardened member pressing up against the cloth and then his behind. Kaito took off Oliver's tight clothing and the boy wiggled his butt to the man. Kaito blushed darkly and took off his pants to reveal his girthy length. Oliver looked back and his eyes widened "Do you think that will fit in me?" Oliver said with a shaky voice.

Kaito smirked and said "Yes, just relax." He slowly pushed into the boy and he moaned loudly as he clawed at the table. He could feel it tear Kaito's length tear apart the boy's little hole. Oliver arched his back trying to adjust to the length of his new subject/lover. Yes, Oliver was starting to love this man. No one ever thought that the ruler of the underworld could ever love anyone. But Oliver was not only anyone. Somehow in his bloodline another mortal got into it. This only happened every other Generation, he was the 20th in his bloodline. So this made him half mortal and half ruler of the underworld. _No wonder my dad never accepted me fully. The underworld king is never supposed to have someone rule by him. _He thought as the man tore into his nice and tight hole.

Kaito thrusted at an even speed but he saw that the boy was not enjoying it too much. Oliver was moaning but not as much as Kaito wanted him to. So he decided to pick up the pace of his thrusting. Yes, that got Oliver moaning loudly and arching his back like crazy. Oliver moved his hips as he let lust take over his body. He wanted to be pounded in by this man, everyday. But he knew deep down that he had business to take care of. Still he let this man pound into him. As Kaito was reaching his climax he reached over to pump the boy's member. Kaito held Oliver close and said lowly "Master, I am going to cum~. I want to cum with you, and may I cum in you?"

The boy nodded and moaned loudly "YES~! CUM IN ME!"

Kaito was in shock a little and before they knew it Oliver was spraying his white love juice from his hardened member. As Kaito saw this he rammed into the boy's prostate and came. He too hadn't came for a while like Oliver. As they fell to the ground Oliver looked over to Kaito and smiled softly, not devilishly but a loving smile. Kaito smiled back and whispers into the boy's ear "I love you, master."

Oliver blushed darkly and kissed Kaito's cheek. He loved Kaito also but he couldn't say such things around the holiest of nights. All hallows eve. So he just had Kaito carry him up to his bed room and to lay him down there. He invited Kaito to spend the night with him and he did just that.

Later that night Oliver heard a voice. It was familiar but a little different. As he opened his eyes he was standing at the door to the realm of the underworld. He opened it and there stood the grim reaper on top of a gondola with his scythe and the scroll of the dead and damned floating by his cloaked figure. As the reaper motioned Oliver to step on he said "You're father wants a word with you." Oliver took a swallow of slight fear but he braved it down on and stepped on the gondola. The reaper pushed off down the river Styx and started to talk to the little boy in a raspy tone "So I heard you were fucked by a man."

Oliver blushed darkly and nodded. Grim shook his head slightly "Ya know your dad is not going to be happy."

Oliver looked up to Grim and his bony face and said with a playful tone "Is he ever happy?"

Grim chuckled lightly and replied "No I guess not."

Oliver smirked knowing he won. Not too long after the ride they arrived at the heart of the underworld. Grim wished Oliver good luck as he stepped off the gondola. Oliver entered the castle without a second thought and went to see his father. As Oliver looked at the throne room door he sighed and opened it. But to his luck his father was not there. He heard his father coughing and went up to his personal room. He looked at the doors then let out a big sigh and opened them. Only to be shocked by what he was seeing.

To be continued…


End file.
